


Old Strider, New Crush

by vapemaster_420



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Eridan - Freeform, Slurs, alpha dave has a different name okay, crush shenanigans, mentions of the amporas, why is this so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapemaster_420/pseuds/vapemaster_420
Summary: Parties are something everyone gets sick of after a while. Especially for a ….. Something over twenty hollywood douche. And it’s not the drinking or the whores and sneaky paparazzi  that get him bored; it’s the whole aspect of it. A party during the day is taking it to a new level of terrible.





	

Parties are something everyone gets sick of after a while. Especially for a ….. Something over twenty hollywood douche. And it’s not the drinking or the whores and sneaky paparazzi  that get him bored; it’s the whole aspect of it. A party during the day is taking it to a new level of terrible.    
It’s some, what, ‘wriggling day’ party for two damn adult (maybe) trolls but they have some kind of dumb plan later with their pretty fish of a boyfriend, and aforementioned douche has no idea why he was even invited. He only knows a handful of these trolls, and people! Some mention of “stop being in your penthouse, you dickweed, you”. There’s not even a splash of booze anywhere to distract from this hell. Day-drinking is also a new low. 

He sighs, looking at the punch in his cup, walking over to go raid the snack table, tilting his shades up. There's music and video games being loudly played around him, so he barely registers the group that's just walked in. 

Or, no, Karkat can make himself loudly known. That's a thing. 

"Fuck, sorry; dad was being an asshole about what games the idiots did and didn't have." 

"You could have simply pointed them out so I didn't have to hunt them down." 

That's a new, slightly not as loud, fascinating voice. The Strider looks up, and fumbles with the plate covered in chips, his shades slipping down over his eyes. He's no stranger to pretty people, even the Vantas charm the younger ones have. His little bro, Dirk, and his sort of… younger self have introduced him to the talkative cuties long ago. But any mention of an eldest Vantas was nowhere to be recalled. 

He's, massive. Sort of. Like, built like Hugh Jackman from an earlier Wolverine movie. But not gross. He’s got an absolute mane of black hair, scruffy as fuck facial hair, and this warm grin plastered on his face. The opposite of bitter and curvy Kankri and Karkat. The music's turned down by now, and the twin terrors Sol and Lux are scrambling up from their game to greet the newcomers. Some talk of where Kankri is or something. 

The 'alpha' Strider has, at this point, set his plate and drink to the side, wiping Dorito dust off on his jeans. He loosens a red tie around his neck, stumbling a bit away from the snacks, and looking (absolutely lame) cool in the nearest hallway, secretly checking in his phone screen that his stoic facade hasn't broken. A little flushed, but nothing too bad. 

"Dav- or, shit, Derik. Sorry. You’re really fucking similar." 

"I know for a fact that mini-me doesn't have shit on my looks. I mean, you could barely cool your jets when you met me." 

The smallest Vantas tilts his head and narrows his eyes as he looks up at the too-damn-tall director. 

"That's how you remember it, yeah. You forget I recorded you and mini-you rapping. Also if Dave even thinks about getting as much metal in him that you do, I will hit him. Lux has enough in his face for all of us." 

Quick glance at the snorting, pierced to the fucking nines Captor. Yeah. 

"Considering he  _ is  _ me I guess you'll have to resort to that eventually. Anyways-" he trails off, glancing at Karkat's troll equivalent of a father, then ruffles the shorter's hair, poking teasingly at his horns and earning a pissed noise. 

"Quit it! Anyways is right. You met Kankri, but I'm pretty sure I completely forgot to mention  _ him _ so, sorry but also completely not. I'll just. Yeah." 

Karkat pops out of the hall to bring his (even more gorgeous up close) dad into the conversation. He looks a bit frazzled, but continued to smile kindly, pushing back a mess of wavy hair. He's a bit shorter than Derik, which is surprising for an obviously adult troll. His red eyes attempt to meet with the other's, even under his shades, and get close enough. 

"Well, another Strider to meet is a surprise for sure. Hopefully you're more civil than your younger counterpart." He says, in a low, pretty much damn purr. Or Derik's imagining it. Like how he's imagining the muscles under the other's sweater. He knocks that off for a second once he realized he should probably reply. 

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Well, as Karkat will put it, 'they're the damn same!’. Not true, as I hope you're curious to find out. Looks are one thing, but it's personality bullshit that matters too, you know?” he poses a rhetorical question, as the switch in his brain telling him to be cool is broken. What a thing it is to strip a man of his facade. Karkat has before, it's fun. Speaking of, he knows what's going on with the poor guy, and decided now to leave, mumbling something about Eridan while he fucking chuckles all coy to himself. 

"Mn. Maybe you're right, though the phrase 'personality bullshit' should be altered. You do have the looks down, but we'll simply have to go a bit deeper in, to find out more about you, hm?" 

Derik is trying so hard to ignore that ever so sexual statement.

"Now that's out of the way, introductions! In case Karkat forgot to actually say a word about me, I'm Karmine. It's lovely to meet you.” he says, ears flicking as he reaches his hand out for a polite shake. He's a total dad. Not even daddy type, just a straight up dad. Maybe the first one too. Hm. 

"Oh. No, believe me, the pleasure’s all mine. Me being, Derik Strider." Fucking idiot. He takes the slightly shorter’s hand and holy shit is he strong. With his free hand he casually runs a hand through his meticulously messy blonde hair, suddenly becoming well aware of the current hand-holding situation. Karmine seems amused by it, and that just makes Derik choke on his own spit a little. The little connection between the two is ended, and there's a little moment of awkward quiet. 

"I do know a bit about you, you know. Your profession and such. Not much though. I meant what I vaguely said about wanting to know more, if you wouldn't mind talking to me outside of this mess. Much too loud and soon-to-be populated for a close conversation." 

The guy's wordy as hell and the only thing Derik got out of that was a little offer for a date. The guy just met him and already asked  _ him  _ out? What a go-getter. 

"As long as you're not some reporter in a damn good looking disguise, yes, sure, I'll accept that date." Ah yes, call him good looking and call a potentially innocent get together a goddamn date. Fantastic. 

"I wasn't aware I was calling it a date, goodness." He looks absolutely scandalized for a moment, before flashing another small smile. "We'll coordinate later- I have to pester the Amporas." 

Karmine smiles and struts off, and with Derik obviously putting effort into watching him from behind, he puts two things into memory: hot, charismatic as fuck, older trolls can apparently make one's heart skip multiple beats , and his dick needs serious conditioning for public spaces.

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, suggests here in the comments or at my personal tumblr, candy-coated-crustacean  
> Technically anything can go here in the comments but ya know.


End file.
